Six Months
by MariskaBaby92
Summary: That's the time it took for Megan to realize that a particular colleague has become more than a friend.


**Disclaimer: I own the story, not the characters. **

_**A/N: Just a one shot on my new ship: Meter! I have fallen in love with this show and I hope it does extremely well. Enjoy!**_

Six months. It had been quite some time since she had been interested in a man…nine years to be exact. After her accident, she had thought of herself as broken and unwanted. What man would want her having to deal with an over emotional woman, her ungrateful daughter, and an ex-husband who make it his job to keep tabs on her all the time? Finally, she had broken the barrier she had placed around her heart and mind about men and relationships. Finally, she was letting herself explore the possibilities of being with someone.

Six months…he had come into her life, he had made her open up and find the joy that lay deep inside her. He was different in many aspects, but mainly Megan enjoyed him because he didn't judge her. He listened, he catered to her, and he never left her badger herself when things became sour.

Six months was all it took for her to find a best friend, a lover, and an equal. He was her complete opposite…light-hearted, fun-loving, open-minded, and an all around outgoing person. He was things she wished she could be at times. He gave her security and strength when she felt lost and out of place. He treated her like his equal and made her feel like a real woman.

Megan stopped staring out of the window when she heard the front door unlock to her quaint apartment. Fingers tingling and body heat rising, Megan knew he had finally made it home out of the storm and into her loving home. There he was in all his glory; sexy and rugged, but handsome and gentle all the same. Megan smiled as the thought of him warmed her heart. She hadn't felt this way in ages and this man had brought it back full force.

"Is it bad out there," Megan asked as she headed his way.

Peter smiled as he watched his girlfriend approach him. He had fallen for her the first day they had met. Their first encounter was of her bossing him around and making him feel like her little puppy, but he didn't mind, he liked a take charge kind of woman.

After the first month, Peter made it obvious that he was her partner and that the way she treated him was unacceptable. By the third month, they had become quick friends, hanging out and talking all the time. Not only was she everything he expected, she was more than he could ever imagine.

"It's starting to slow but I wouldn't recommend anyone going out in that weather," Peter told her as he kissed her.

Megan took out two plates and sat them on the counter next to Peter then she retrieved two wine glasses and sat them on the counter as well. Tonight was going to be their first real date at her apartment and she quite excited. It wasn't like Peter hadn't been to her apartment before, but for the first time they were going to spend time together alone, not in the office looking over dead bodies, but in the privacy of her very own place.

Pulling out the drawer, Megan grabbed two forks and walked back towards Peter who was placing their food on plates. She couldn't help herself from smiling as she watched him, he was a force to be reckoned with and she was just the woman to do it.

"Stop staring Megan," Peter told her through a half cocked grin.

Megan dropped her head and began to laugh. He always caught her staring but she didn't care. Peter just did something to her that she wasn't use to and that feeling. She placed the forks on the plates, opened the wine bottle, and poured the wine as Peter finished distributing the food.

As they took their places on the couch, Megan hit the hifi as the slow Jazz music began booming out of her radio. There were no lights on except for the one lamp across the room and the other lamp by the TV. It was quiet and peaceful as they both took in each other and their feelings. As they ate, they begin to talk about Lacey, Megan's daughter and what all had happened with their relationship. It was time for Peter to find out the truth as Megan began to speak. Once she finished, Peter kissed her on the cheek and told her that everything would be alright.

Megan threw him a fake smile as she pulled away and headed to the kitchen. That was a touchy subject for her and it was always hard to talk about it. The fact that her one and only child hated her was nothing that was not easily explained nor was the feelings easy to hide, but Megan had learned how.

Peter sensed the tension as he arose off the couch and into the kitchen as well. He leaned against the mantle as he watched Megan dap her eyes with a paper towel trying not to ruin makeup. He knew she had gone through a rough divorce and losing your child completely was hard, but he knew he had to stand by her and let her know that at the end of a tunnel is always a light.

"I'm fine Peter," said Megan as she tossed her tissue in the trash. "Really, let's enjoy our evening."

Peter waited until she looked him in the eyes before he nodded and led her back to the couch. He turned off the music and turned on the TV to lighten the mood. He always did things to help her cope and this night was not going to be any different.

Megan turned to look at him trying to figure out why he had cut off the music. "I thought we were trying to be romantic?"

Peter looked into her eyes before kissing her softly, "Just lightening the mood, plus you know we're more of the TV type than the music type."

Megan smiled softly as she laid in Peters arms. This man was impeccable. He could make her feel like she was on top of the world when she was at her darkest hour. _How could she have missed this type of passion for nine years_ she thought? Megan smiled at Peter as she got comfortable on the couch before grabbing her plate as she continued to eat.

Peter sighed as he thought about falling in love with Megan. They had finally gotten to this step and it was magical but what would stop her from pulling away and shutting down? Peter couldn't grasp ever losing Megan. He had come to believe that Megan was his reason for living, he was able to give something to her that no one had in nine years and he cherished that greatly.

As they continued to watch TV, they started talking and laughing at the movie they were watching. The name of it was '_One Flew Over The Cuckoo's Nest' _and it was one of Peter's favorite movies. They finished eating and topped off the last of the wine as they intertwined in each other's arms. The atmosphere was pleasant and enjoyable. After the movie went off, Megan sat up and looked into Peter's eyes; she couldn't figure out what had drawn her to Peter, but all she could do was thank God she had.

As Peter looked into Megan's eyes, he couldn't help the uncontrollable feelings he began to receive. This woman amazed him with every spec of her being. He slowly moved inch by inch toward her lips before finally touching, losing all power of control.

Megan fell into the kiss automatically feeling their passion ignite. It was magical and surreal. God his lips felt good and his kiss was unimaginable. Megan began to pull away as she tried to catch her breath.

"You alright," asked Peter who was trying to catch his as well.

"Umm…yeah, wow!" Megan said aloud. "That was sensational."

Peter smiled at her as his arm slid around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

"Glad you enjoyed it. You mind if I do it again," Peter asked.

Megan smiled at him as she shook her head no and closed her eyes as she prepared herself for another earth-shattering kiss. The passion hit her hard again as she felt him nibbling on her bottom lip. This is was it was like to have someone to meet all your needs and show love and devotion. This is what it was like to have that special person light a fire in you that shine bright for others to see. It had finally dawned on Megan that this man was what she had waited nine years for and she vowed that night to never give up on him or their relationship.

Six whole months…finally she had someone to call her own.

**Like…Yes/No? My new fav. Show so I just wanted to show my support! Reviews are welcomed and I'm headed to bed. *Tootles***


End file.
